


[podfic] Selected Personal Correspondence

by Readbyanalise010, reena_jenkins, sly (curiously_me), themusecalliope



Category: Firefly
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Pen Pals, Podcollab, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collaborative podfic performance of "Selected Personal Correspondence."</p><p>Author's note: I wrote comment fic for meinterrupted's Firefly comment fic-a-thon! The prompt was "letter penpals"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Selected Personal Correspondence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Selected Personal Correspondence](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25097) by anagrrl. 



> [Anagrrl](http://anagrrl.dreamwidth.org/profile) has worked her magic once again with this story. From the very first time I read it, I've wanted to create a podfic version to share with the world. [anagrrl](http://anagrrl.dreamwidth.org/profile) is one of my favorite author's to podfic and I had an absolute blast working on this story.
> 
> The idea to collaborate on this title came from a discussion with [themusecalliope](http://themusecalliope.dreamwidth.org/profile) and that, as they say, was that.
> 
> I had the pleasure of working with three talented podficcers on this project and I'd like to say thank you to [themusecalliope](http://themusecalliope.dreamwidth.org/profile), [analise010](http://analise010.dreamwidth.org/profile), and [reena_jenkins](http://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/profile) for being on-board for this project.
> 
> You are all brilliant!
> 
> Edit: The music used in this podfic is the Tin Hat Trio's _Bill_.

Cover Art provided by Sly.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:15:05 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/Firefly/Selected%20Personal%20Correspondence.mp3) | **Size:** 14.2 MB
  * [Podbook](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/Firefly/Selected%20Personal%20Correspondence.m4b) | **Size:** 16.7 MB
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic. 

## Feedback

Comments and/or Kudos will make us the happiest podficcers ever! :) 
  
---|---


End file.
